From Wolf to Pitbull: The Road to Dynamite
by ThisIsWrestling
Summary: Davey Richards is a former Ring of Honor World Champion, and a former Ring of Honor Tag Team Champion as a member of the American Wolves with his partner, Eddie Edwards. But this isn't enough for Davey: he wants to make it big in the WWE. In a series of journal entries, follow Davey's journey to Dynamite - a life of fame and fortune working for Vince McMahon.
1. Chapter 1 - June 26, 2011

Author's Notes: **_Hi, this is my first story up here out of two that I'm currently working on. This story is about Davey Richards, known for his tim__e in Ring of Honor and as a member of the American Wolves with Eddie Edwards. It's written as a series of journal entries from the perspective of Davey himself. The story does require you to have some very basic knowledge of Ring of Honor Wrestling to an extent but since his goal is to be noticed by the WWE you don't actually need much research. _**

**T_his story is a complete fictionalized and made-up account of Davey's relationship with Ring of Honor and his entrance in the WWE. The events of this story are based off of rumors of Davey's final months with ROH, however they are dramaticized for the purpose of story, and fictionalized I own nothing here nor claim any event or dialogue to be true._**

**_The second story I am working on is with a co-author. This is a series of alternate scenarios of wrestling events. The one we're currently working on is re-writing the WCW/ECW Invasion, using ideas that we think would have made this storyline a lot better than it was._**

**_Thanks for reading. It's a bit different than what is usually posted but thanks for giving it a chance. Feedback is welcome! Thank you!_**

* * *

_June 26th, 2011_  
_"Best in the World"_  
_Ring of Honor Wrestling_  
_Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, New York_

It's about damn time I get the respect that I deserve in this godforsaken company. I've been here since 2006 and becoming the ROH World Champion has been long overdue. It's about time they gave me the shot that I deserve.

I am more than confident that I should have received this opportunity a long, long, time ago, even despite the list of workers before me who have held this belt. The very talented Roderick Strong, Nigel McGuinness, the legend, Jerry Lynn, my own partner and good friend, Eddie Edwards were all formidable champions and I admit, I would have been dully challenged. Oh, and least I forget, Tyler Black, who, I heard they're calling "Seth Rollins" up north, Austin Aries, who, again, is being made a slave working for Dixie, and the other guys like Danielson and Homicide. I can't forget CM Punk, who could very well be on his way back here to ROH so that I can kick his ass and prove that I'm actually the "best in the world".

Despite the talent, honor, and prestige that this championship has, I still think I should have been rewarded with this opportunity before. Actually, I don't think I should have, I know I should have.

I swear, if this company's decision to put the belt on me so late ends up costing me a trip up north, they will pay. I will no longer put my body on the line for subpar pay in front of a smart-mark crowd. Absolutely not! The ball is in your court, ROH. This is where Davey Richards should shine.


	2. Chapter 2 - May 12, 2012

Author's Note: **I figured I post the first two chapters as a "teaser" to the rest of the story. The following entries will be a big longer but more in-depth and more telling of the story. Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome. I've finished writing the story but the story is ongoing, to an extent.**

* * *

_May 12th, 2012_  
_"Border Wars"_  
_Ring of Honor Wrestling_  
_Ted Reeve Arena, Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

I'm not a diva, I'm just pissed off now.

I cannot explain why, after just below eleven months as the champion, as the man that carried this damned promotion on my shoulders, they just have me lose like that to Kevin Steen!

Kevin freaking Steen.

The guy is a fat, 280-pound wrestler that wrestles in a singlet and spent the only significant part of his career tag teaming and feuding with El Generico. Really? Does this company know what they've just done?

Where does Kevin Steen fit in with all of the names? Where does he fit in with the glory, prestige and honor that was associated with this championship?

Where does this company come off doing this to me? Are they trying to bury me?

After all I've done for this place, this is how they repay me?

All I know is that I better get that championship back, and get it back quickly. You think McMahon is looking at a guy who lost to a fat ass who isn't even half the wrestler that I am? I don't!

Things better change!


	3. Chapter 3 - August 3, 2013

Thanks for reading. There aren't many chapters left but you'll notice that the entries and story become more complex. Thanks.

* * *

_August 3rd, 2013_  
_"All Star Extravaganza"_  
_Ring of Honor Wrestling_  
_Ted Reeve Arena, Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

I've noticed that my last entry was back in May of last year after I had just lost my first and only Ring of Honor World Championship.

I have to admit, ever since I lost the championship, my love for Ring of Honor has lingered greatly.

Oh, who am I kidding? I've never loved this place. I just hate it more.

I've taken deals with other promotions across the country and world as a way to avoid devoting my precious time and energy to ROH. Don't be fooled, though, I've been doing this for years now and it's not a direct response to my losing the championship.

You must be thinking, "why not quit?". It's simple: the guys up north don't look at short indy wrestlers in Japan. They don't look at them in Mexico, either, or Canada. WWE doesn't think too highly of independent promotions at all, but Ring of Honor? ROH is a glorified farm league. Take a look at the guys that WWE has recruited directly from Ring of Honor. Two of their most over guys are Daniel Bryan and CM Punk, both famous from ROH. Tyler Black, or Seth Rollins, is a former ROH World Champion. Low KI was hired by WWE as "Kaval", Claudio Castagnoli as "Antonio Cesaro", Brodie Lee as "Luke Harper", Chris Hero as "Kassius Ohno". All of these wrestlers were hired by Vince and most of them still work for him in some capacity. And they were all ROH guys.

That's all this promotion is, a stepping stone. If WWE needs some new fresh talent from the indy scene, do you think they look to TNA? Hell no, WWE wouldn't touch anything that TNA has with a ten foot pole! Why else do you think that AJ Styles, Chris Daniels or Austin Aries haven't been touched? That's why I have never worked for that garbage promotion and I never will, because if I work for them, I will never make it in the WWE. Never.

Ring of Honor is a stepping-stone, and the Ring of Honor World Championship was the easy ticket to recognition. The names that I presented were all either former ROH World Champions, or on their way to that achievement.

I could not care less about this company and the many problems that it has. I don't care about the issues with their internet-PPV servers or whatever, and I don't care about how the roster sucks and we're wasting people's time by putting the World Championship on mid-card tag team wrestlers like Jay Briscoe. The only thing I care about is making it to the big league, the WWE. In the WWE, I can prove my talents, make crazy money and show the world what Davey Richards (or whatever ridiculous name they give me) has to offer.

Not to mention, the booking in this company sucks. It's old, stale, and pathetic. This company was once responsible for the most intriguing storylines of all of the promotions, but now we don't even write better than Dixie's guys. That's why I've worked for these other places to minimize my time here.

I bet I sound pretty angry tonight when I shouldn't be. Tonight, the American Wolves, a tag team that I've been a part of for years now, won the ROH World Tag Team Championship. My partner, Eddie Edwards is an overall good guy who loves the fans and the business for what it is.

Back in March during Mania' weekend, we had TV tapings in New York. And by "TV" tapings, I mean, tapings that air over our website because our company is so pathetic that they can't maintain a stable television slot on any network. Anyway, Eddie went around ringside after the tapings were through and thanked every fan in the front row for coming, signing autographs and posing for pictures. I couldn't bare to be there much longer, so I faked an injury that I "got" from a sick bump that I took and used it to duck out of there early. But he stood there extra for the fans, and that's the guy he is. Everyone loves Eddie in the locker room and the fans do, too.

When we won the championships and went back through that curtain, I was pretty damn livid. Some of the boys tried to congratulate us on a good match and regaining the belts, but I just didn't care anymore. I see this move as ROH trying to sweep me under the rug and bury me just because I didn't wanna lose to Steen. Nothing says "decline" like a former World Champion winning the freaking tag team championship.

Just great. This is going to ruin my chances at making it in the WWE. I love Eddie and none of this is his fault. He loves being in the American Wolves but I bet he wouldn't mind being a singles competitor more.

I'd just rather be a singles competitor. This is wrestling; after all, it's about drawing the most money. Tag team acts don't draw money anymore in this day and age and I just don't see the American Wolves being successful on a large scale.

We'll see where this goes, I guess. There's only so much more I can take from this company and its unpleasant locker room.


	4. Chapter 4 - November 2, 2013

A/N: Here's where the story picks up. You'll notice that I also have published a whole different story about the Wyatt Family/Daniel Bryan/Bella Twins/Authority that I'd love for you to check out! Thanks, reviews/subs are welcome!

* * *

_November 2nd, 201_  
_Total Wrestling Magazine_  
_United Kingdom_

The past few days were pretty eventful for me, but let's first update on some developments since the last time I wrote.

Two weeks after the American Wolves won the tag belts, we lost them in New York, and I could not have been happier. Eddie was pretty happy, too, but for different reasons: Eddie thought that the team that beat us, reDRagon, deserved it. I honestly didn't care; I just didn't want the tag titles to weigh my career down.

After that my career has been in somewhat of a neutral zone until recently.

I got a call from William Regal. He told me that he kept an eye on Eddie and I at Ring of Honor and was protesting heavily to Triple H to give us a tryout. Regal said it was particularly difficult because the company doesn't want to buy into smaller wrestlers anymore. However, since good 'ol Paul was looking to beef' up the tag team scene in WWE, Regal said, that they should give us a look.

First of all, let me tell how excellent William Regal is as a wrestler, mentor, and human being. He's influenced myself, Eddie, and many other wrestlers to work hard and become the talents that they know they could become. William Regal is the total package: he is an excellent wrestler even at his age, and the most underrated and underutilized talents on the microphone. If he were 20 years younger, he'd be the champion as we speak.

A few hours after I hung up the phone with Regal, he called again and said that they would love to host us for a week tryout camp at their new training facility in Florida. I called Eddie, who was as excited as I was to get the news.

This is it! My opportunity has finally come! I'm going to the WWE!

This morning, I sat down with a magazine for an interview. I didn't even think to mention the news that Eddie and I had gotten, but instead I used the interview as a place to reveal my honest feelings on Ring of Honor.

The guy asked me what I thought about the way that the tag titles have been booked and I told him it just doesn't matter anymore. Those titles are meaningless and quite frankly, they have been for a very long time now. Nothing that was too controversial in my book.

Then he asked me about the issues that they've had with their Internet PPV service and I told him I don't care. Look, it doesn't affect me. It doesn't affect me picking up my paycheck at the end of the night, and I told the guy that.

I was asked about my experience as the ROH World Champion and I was completely honest in my beliefs. The title doesn't mean anything anymore because of the guys that have held it. I mean, really. Kevin Steen and Jay Briscoe are both mid-card tag team wrestlers. They're not the future of any business and they will never be hired by Vince or Triple H. The belt is a gateway ticket to get more and better bookings but the way that the champions have been booked is lame.

I was completely honest with that interview and I don't have anything to lose at this point. After we impress everyone during our tryout, ROH and the independent circuit will be left in the dust.


End file.
